


Confusion

by MelodySyper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Description Practice, Exploration of Emotions, Fluff, I don't know It's whatever, Interpretation fic, M/M, Metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySyper/pseuds/MelodySyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as he felt his lover link their hands together—they seemed to link together perfectly—he could've sworn he heard the other mumble a quiet, "Ti amo," but that could have just been the confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

He felt as though he was somersaulting through the air, as if he was turning and twisting through the limitless sky, unsure of where or when he would land. His stomach copied the movements, twisting and knotting along with him. His heart fluttered in a mix of excitement and dizziness. His throat closed tight around a blissful laugh and the sickening bile that threatened to escape him should he open his mouth. The mix created an intoxicating sense of blissful confusion. The feelings crashed together in a soothing melody, swaying his thoughts away from the darkness around and towards the bright, pinkish glow ahead of him. He smiled as the color engulfed him—soft as feathers, warm as his homeland.

Was this how normal people felt when they fell in love? This confusing, frightening, exciting feeling that hugged his chest and filled his heart with a pink glow, pulling the blood through his veins faster and faster…? It made him want to laugh and fall back in the soft grass he was standing in.

And he did, a small chuckle dancing off of his lips as he tumbled back, arms splayed out, grasping for blades of grass to his left and right. His sparkling emerald eyes squinted against the bright sun, playing hide-and-seek with the clouds and trekking its way through the blue abyss that made up the sky above.

He felt as though he were more complete than ever as he thought of his lover. Another smile tugged gracefully at the corners of his mouth. He felt fulfilled and happy and complete as if the missing piece of the puzzle known as life had been found and fastened into its proper place.

A body fell next to him, and he turned to see his lover scowling at him half-heartedly through hazel eyes. "You left me in the garden alone, tomato-bastard. Now, move over. It's too hot and I don't need any more heat from you lying on top of me!"

Antonio merely laughed and rolled to his right. "Of course,  _mi amor_ ," he answered softly. He sighed contentedly, letting his eyes slip close as the blissful confusion shrouded his thoughts once more. " _Te_   _amo_."

And as he felt his lover link their hands together—they seemed to link together perfectly—he could've sworn he heard the other mumble a quiet, " _Ti amo_ , Tomato-Bastard."

But that could have just been the blissful confusion mixing up his thoughts with his reality.

**X~*~X**

**Author's Note:**

> Metaphors... Interpret this as you will. Written for description practice in my English class like a year ago.


End file.
